Alles was wir brauchen
by Wolkenlied
Summary: „Was soll das Harry? Was willst du denn bitte von mir hören? Was soll ich dir verflucht noch mal sagen? Oh, schön, dass mein Lover sich morgen früh umbringen lassen wird? Slash DMHP Shortstory


Tataaaaa!** /grins/ **Habe es wirklich und wahrhaftig geschafft das hier fertig zu kriegen.. mit ein bisschen Hilfe..** /zwinkert leaky zu/ **

Entstanden ist das ganze beim Hören von „Liebe ist alles" von Rosenstolz, und unter dem Einfluss der Tatsache dass das Tarivi mal etwas Lemonähnliches versuchen wollte.. Eine Pseudosongfic mit gaaanz viel Slash also

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling, und „Liebe ist alles" Rosenstolz... der rest ist meins! Muhahahahaaha!

Beta: Leaky Couldron anno1985 **/ganz feste knuddel/**

Widmung: Meinen Mädels. /smile/ Ihr wisst schon warum... 

**_Alles was wir brauchen..._**

Der blonde Mann, der nachdenklich im Sessel saß, zuckte zusammen, als ein Holzscheit laut knackte und Funken aufstoben, die das dunkle Zimmer einen Moment lang erhellten. Es war still in dem kleinen Raum. Durch die hohen Fenster drang kein Laut herein, obwohl der Himmel am Nachmittag in Erwartung eines Sturmes stahlgrau geworden war. _Die Ruhe vorm Sturm._, dachte er spöttisch. _Wie passend..._

Diese Nacht war die Letzte, bevor sich der Krieg entscheiden würde. Der Tag, auf den sie gewartet hatten – von dem er gewusst hatte, das er kommen würde.

_Hast du nur noch einen Tag, nur eine Nacht...._

Gewusst von dem Tag an, als er Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt, kennen gelernt hatte, gewusst sechs lange Jahre, in denen er den anderen aufs Blut gehasst hatte. Gewusst in den Jahren, die sie zusammen gelernt hatte. Gewusst, als er ihn zum ersten Mal berührte, ihn zum ersten Mal küsste.

Sie hatten darauf hingearbeitet, Jahr um Jahr, auf den Tag, an dem Harry erneut auf Voldemort treffen würde. Zum letzten Mal.

Wie Streiflichter zogen Bilder an Dracos Augen vorbei. Ihre Schulzeit, die unzähligen Male, in denen sie sich angeschrieen hatten – und in späteren Jahren ... um kurz darauf hungrig übereinander herzufallen. - Die unverwechselbare Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die normalerweise von den total zerstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren verdeckt wurde, die stets so wirkten, als ob er aus irgendeinem Bett gefallen wäre, die Narben auf seinem Körper, Harrys Augen, die ihn liebevoll anlachten, sein Blick, wenn sie sich vor Lust verdunkelten...

Draco fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sich Arme von hinten um ihn legten.

„Was machst du hier im Dunkeln, Draco?", flüsterte die fast schmerzhaft vertraute Stimme leise.

_Hast du mir ein Wort zu sagen, nur ein Gedanken..._

Draco antwortete nicht, ließ seinen Körper die Nähe seines Geliebten genießen, seinen Geruch aufnehmen, der Stimme lauschen, vielleicht zum letzten Mal...

„Nichts."

Harry nickte. „Wir werden im Morgengrauen aufbrechen." , sagte er dann.

„Ich weiß."

Beide schwiegen.

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?", brach Harry schließlich hervor.

Draco senkte den Kopf, um nicht in die drängenden Augen zu sehen.

„Draco, bitte schau mich an."

„Was soll das Harry?", fauchte Draco gereizt, während sein Herz sich so schmerzhaft zusammenzog, dass er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. „Was willst du denn bitte von mir hören? Was soll ich dir verflucht noch mal sagen? _Oh, schön, dass mein Lover sich morgen früh umbringen lassen wird_? Was willst du hören?"

„Was du fühlst.", flüsterte Harry.

Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht, sag's mir oder sag es nicht, dreh dich bitte noch mal um, und ich seh's in deinem Blick...

„Was ich fühle?", fragte Draco bitter und trat näher an den Kamin heran. „Es ist das, was wir erreichen wollten, oder? Du wirst Voldemort morgen besiegen, und dann-" er brach ab, hasste seine Stimme dafür, dass sie so zittrig klang .

„Draco..."

Er sah auf und machte den Fehler in Harrys Augen zu sehen. Da lag das Problem. Genau da, in den leuchtend grünen Augen, sie ihn fesselten, verhexten, ihn alles vergessen ließen.

„Soll ich so tun, als ob ich glücklich wäre? Als ob ich mich freute? Als ob es mich nicht innerlich zerreißen würde, dich gehen zu sehen – vielleicht für immer?" Obwohl er es nicht gewollt hatte, trat er mit einem kurzen Schritt an den ehemaligen Gryffindor heran und schlang die Arme um ihn, barg seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Sie schienen schon eine Ewigkeit so dazustehen, als Draco spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes seinen Hals herabrann. „Harry? Weinst du?" Er hob den Kopf und sah dem Gryffindor, der den Blick abgewandt hatte, ins Gesicht. Harry hatte noch nie zuvor in seiner Gegenwart geweint.

Intuitiv beugte Draco sich vor und küsste die Tränen von den im Feuerschein golden glänzenden Wangen des Gryffindors. Harrys Griff um seine Hüften wurden fester, sein Blick verhakte sich mit Dracos Augen. Den Bruchteil eines Momentes sah Draco die Angst in den grünen Augen, die sonst so ausdrucksstark und doch so unlesbar waren.

Der Blonde legte die Arme um den Hals des Gryffindors, zog sein Gesicht näher, leckte den salzigen Weg der Tränen auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten auf, bis er schließlich unendlich sanft seine Lippen auf Harrys legte. Zärtlich öffnete er Harrys Lippen mit den seinen, ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten, verflocht ihn in ein erregendes Spiel der Zungen, testete den unnachahmlichen Geschmack des anderen, der ihm auch nach all diesen Jahren jedes Mal aufregend neu vorkam.

Unterdessen gruben sich Harrys Hände in Dracos Haare, strichen durch die weichen Strähnen, über die Kopfhaut.

Draco spürte, wie weitere Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, unterbrach aber das Spiel ihrer Zungen keinen Moment. Doch er löste seine Hände von Harrys Nacken, und begann die Knöpfe von Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht, als Harry leise aufseufzend erzitterte, die Hände unter seinen Pullover gleiten ließ und seinen Liebhaber von dem lästigen Kleidungsstück befreite.

„Drac..." Er ließ zu, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihn eng an sich zog, seine Lippen wiederum gefangen nahm. Wie lange? Wie lange werde ich ihn halten können? Wild wirbelten Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, während sie auf dem Weg zum Bett eine Spur aus Kleidungsstücken hinterließen.

Was wenn heute wirklich das letzte Mal ist? Weiche Lippen auf seinen, grüne Augen, die verschleiert vor Begehren waren...

Er ließ sich hinunterziehen, bis sein Körper in der gesamten Länge auf Harrys lag. Sanft umfasste er das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der am nächsten Tag über das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden würde. In Gedanken ist er schon dort draußen. Vielleicht war er es schon immer... Sanft küsste er die empfindliche Haus über der Halsschlagader. Vielleicht, seitdem er weiß, wer er ist...

Dann hörte die Welt auf, sich zu drehen. Für eine kurze Dauer fühlte Draco, als ob nichts existieren würde, nichts von Bedeutung war, außer ihren eng verschlungenen Körpern, den Seufzern, leisem Aufstöhnen, der Hitze, dem gemeinsamen Aufschrei, als sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten...

Es war spät, als der blonde Mann seinen Gefährten sanft in seine Arme zog und das schlafende Gesicht im klaren Mondlicht betrachtete. Sanft fuhr er mit dem Finger die Tränenspuren nach, die Harrys Gesicht zeichneten.

Manchmal denke ich, ich bin so nahe daran, zu wissen, was es ist, das dein Herz bewegt. Doch in Wirklichkeit vermute ich mehr als ich weiß, vermute, dass du dich so sehr danach sehnst, umsorgt und beschützt zu werden. Ich weiß so wenig über dich. Vieles, was mir andere erzählen, scheint so unglaubwürdig, wenn ich dich ansehe. Du selbst erzählst nie etwas von deiner Vergangenheit. Wenn ich dich frage, lächelst du nur dieses Lächeln, das einem das Gefühl gibt, der Mittelpunkt der Welt zu sein.

_Das ist alles was wir brauchen  
noch viel mehr als große Worte  
Lass das alles hinter dir  
fang noch mal von vorne an_  
  
_Denn  
  
Liebe ist alles  
Liebe ist alles  
Liebe ist alles  
Alles was wir brauchen_

_Lass es liebe sein..._

Wenn du morgen deinem Schicksal entgegentrittst, werde ich neben dir stehen. Und egal, wie dieser Kampf auch ausgehen wird... „Ich liebe dich.", murmelte er leise, und barg seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust.

Kräftige Arme umschlangen ihn und zogen ihn an sich. „Ich weiß."

The end?


End file.
